


Family Day

by Sasswolf_Hale



Series: College Dorm Life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Family Day should just be another day on campus for them; but a few words gone wrong change a normal day into a suddenly heart pounding adventure that Magnus and Alec can't really get out of.Part 3 of the College Dorm Life series.





	Family Day

Family day. 

Alec had stayed in the dorm for the better part of the morning, ignoring what little noise he could hear. Parents coming to see their kids and ask about them and see the classes and the campus in a more knowledgeable setting. Alec wasn't holding his breath. He was leaning back against the arm of the couch, silent and watching tv, when the door opened and Magnus came in, followed by Isabelle. Alec arched a brow as his sister looked less than put together. Which actually meant she was overly put together. “Izzy?”

“Mom and Dad are coming.” Izzy said quickly, fingers fiddling with the high collar of her midnight blue dress.

“What?!” Alec sat up, legs swinging off the couch as he watched his sister, blue eyes widening. The commotion was enough to get Magnus’ attention from where he was beginning to cook (the plan they’d made weeks ago when Family Day had been announced), and he turned towards the startled sound in Alec's voice. 

“Alexander?” He asked, concern in his voice as the siblings looked at him. “What's wrong?”

Alec ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “Our parents are coming.”

“Why? I thought they basically didn’t talk to the two of you anymore.” Magnus felt thrown off for a moment. 

“Dad did, which makes it hard to talk to mom. Because of him, she haven't said a word to me since I told them I was going to follow what I wanted.”

“And refusing to marry Lydia so publicly.” Isabelle replied, giving a proud little smile.

“Lydia wanted to marry someone else. I wasn't going to let our parents, no, our dad, take that from her.” Alec retorted, making Magnus smile. 

“So why would they come here now?” Magnus asked, wanting to know.

“It probably has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to see us.” Alec assured. “Fifty dollars says it’s all just for show.” The resigned tone in his voice made Izzy bite her lip nervously. 

“Dad must be going for re-election.” She added with a quiet sigh and a clearly resigned nod, moving to sit down on the couch next to Alec. Ebony hair fell over her shoulder as she ran slender fingers through her ponytail. “Which means he wants the younger age bracket votes.”

“And he thinks that using his own kids will fix that?” Magnus asked, clearly unhappy by the idea of it. “That's ridiculous!” 

“It isn't so much about Izzy as it is putting on a show with me as his little puppet.” Alec said, his jaw tense as he stared at his hands.

“Pardon?” Magnus asked. “Why would one of you be more important than the other?”

“Making a show of supporting Alec after the hell dad caused last campaign would make him look better to younger voters given the current big issues.” Izzy answered. “When Alec came out last year, people supported him while our dad disowned him. It makes it hard for us to have a decent conversation with mom because of it.” She watched Magnus take in the information, his dark eyes pondering. When a spark lit in those pretty brown hues, she arched a brow. “What is going through that head of yours, Magnus?”

“Why not invite them for dinner?” Magnus asked, giving a smirk. “We can test his resolve to putting on a show.”

“IT would be nice to see how well his acting is,” Alec replied, chuckling.

“How exactly are we gonna do that? It’s not like Alec has a boyfriend.” Izzy countered, but as she said it, she gave a grin. “Oh my god, yes. Magnus, you could pretend to be Alec’s boyfriend.”

Having his initial idea derailed by the enthusiasm from his roommate’s sister, he blinked a little. “Uhm...Isabelle…”

“No, no, it’s perfect!” Izzy said, clapping a little. “I’ll invite them over, you two get ready!” That being said, she was up and out, in much better spirits than her arrival just minutes before. There was a terribly awkward silence between the young men as they stood there. 

“Alec, I didn’t mean-”

“No, I know. Izzy kind of gets ideas and takes off with them.” Alec interrupted him, blushing a little even though he didn’t really like when Magnus called him Alec these days. Magnus calling him Alec usually meant that Magnus was uncomfortable, tired or trying to stop him from talking. And since they had been up long enough to be awake but not long enough to want a nap and Alec hadn’t been talking, it made it easy to figure out which option was most likely. And Magnus had every right to feel that way. Pretend to be boyfriends? Alec wasn’t even sure if he was Magnus’ type. How could that work when Alec was fairly certain that he loved the other man? “But, uhm, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have-”

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?” It was Magnus’ turn to interrupt, tilting his head as he walked over to take Izzy’s place beside the raven haired man. “Alexander, if there is anything that would not make me uncomfortable, it’s showing your dad’s act up.” And it would help that being fake boyfriends would make it easy to steal kisses; at least while ALec’s parents were around. He could handle that….couldn’t he? “Besides, no one can throw a good dinner party like me.”

“Are you sure Cat wouldn’t mind?” Alec asked. 

“Why would Cat…?” Magnus trailed off before shaking his head. “Oh, Alexander, darling, no. Catarina and I are just really good friends. We go way, way back.” he explained, resting a hand on Alec’s knee. “I’m sorry if we came across as more than that.”

“So you’re really okay with this? Pretending to be dating?”

“I mean, we’re already living together.” Magnus countered. “IF anyone could pull this off and make it look real, it’s us.”

Alec couldn't help but smile because Magnus was right. They could pull this off for a few days while his parents were in town. The real question was if they could go back to being just friends when the time came for his parents to go home. “What can I do to help get ready?”

“Let’s get dinner started.” Magnus said with a wink, leaning to kiss Alec’s cheek and get up. “Maybe if we have time, a few practice kisses.” He went to start back on preppign dinner, glad when Alec joined him with a blush on his cheeks. This was going to be a test Alec’s father couldn’t pass, Magnus would make sure of that.


End file.
